


Milky Ways and Mars Bars

by enbyboiwonder



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: The team has a Halloween party at Jack's.





	Milky Ways and Mars Bars

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out that three-sentence fics were a thing, I basically took it as a personal challenge to see how long I could write sentences with them still being grammatically correct and understandable lmao

Daniel's practically vibrating in place, having been compulsively snacking on fun-sized chocolates for much of the afternoon between decorating and planning, and Jack's just contemplating hiding the candy bowl somewhere—a Halloween party doesn't _need_ candy, does it? and they won't be getting any trick-or-treaters anyway—when a knock sounds at the door and Daniel jumps up, saying, "I've got it!"

He levers himself off the couch and follows him into the front hallway anyway, joining him just as Daniel opens the door to Carter dressed in a blue NASA flight suit and Teal'c in a deerstalker; Carter takes in the white sheet that Daniel's thrown around his shoulders like a cape and asks, "A ghost?" amusement curving her lips.

"An Ancient," Jack supplies at the same time as Daniel says, "A ghost is merely an echo of what once was," solemnly and rather unhelpfully; Jack rolls his eyes, and Carter merely laughs as she pushes past them into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I'm not nearly cryptic enough to write ~~those pretentious twats~~ Ancients
> 
> Sam's dressed as Sally Ride, a physicist and engineer and the first American woman in space.  Teal'c is, of course, a detective, because of that one episode (200, when they were throwing around story ideas for Martin, I believe? idk, it's been a while.  And yeah, I know he wasn't a stereotypical Holmes-esque P.I. but).  Jack's not dressed up, but he might be wearing something like the "This IS my costume, now give me some candy" shirt that my dad had years ago.
> 
> [find me on tumblr](https://enbyboiwonder.tumblr.com/post/179638395046/) | [now on pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/270401)


End file.
